


The Barista

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I MEAN TECHNICALLY, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Tumblr Prompt, levi is an embarrassing dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The barista is cute, Levi is terrible and Mikasa just wants to curl up and die of embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barista

**Author's Note:**

> i had a good laugh with this one and i hope it makes up for what i posted last night.

Mikasa was running late.  Mikasa never ran late, but for the life of her she was certain that life was completely against her that day.

She checked the time on her phone again before shoving it into the depths of her purse as her legs carried her quickly down the sidewalk.  She was supposed to meet her father at Starbucks fifteen minutes ago; she was not going to hear the end of it now.

Moments later, Mikasa pulled open the glass door with a huff and immediately saw her dad sitting at a small table to the side, glaring at his phone.  She shuffled over and sat down her purse before slipping off her jacket.

“Sorry.”

“You’re late.”

“I know, sorry.” She repeated, putting the jacket over the back of her chair.  She took a few deep breaths to calm her breathing before digging into her purse for her wallet.  “I need a new phone. It was fully charged last night and died in the middle of the night, so my alarm didn’t go off.”

The man sitting at the table hummed before turning off his own phone to set it down in front of him.  His grey eyes looked up at his daughter before a small smile graced his lips.  “I’ll let you off the hook this time.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  Mikasa mumbled, pulling out her debit card before seeing that the man had already bought himself a coffee.  “Did you want anything else?  Or…” she trailed off as he picked up his mug and drained the rest of the contents.

“A refill, my dear.”

Nodding, Mikasa took the mug and hurried over to the line to place her order.  She looked around as she waited for her turn and her eyes fell onto the barista behind the espresso machine.  Her eyes widened and as the boy looked in her general direction, she couldn’t help hide behind her signature red scarf.

“Next please!”

The girl jumped slightly before stepping towards the cash register. “A refill of dark, and a uh, venti skinny vanilla latte.”

After quickly paying, she took her father’s coffee to him before stepping over to wait for her drink, all the while trying not to stare at the gorgeous creature making her beverage.

With dark brown hair that looked as soft as anything she’d ever seen, and brilliant green eyes that made her breathing stop; it was love at first sight.

“I have a venti skinny vanilla latte for My, er, Mi casa…es su casa?”  he called as he set the drink down on the bar.

Mikasa could feel her face flush at the sound of her name, though pronounced somewhat incorrectly, rolling off of his tongue.

“Thank you.” She quietly said before taking her drink and hurrying back to her father.

Where they were sitting, she had the perfect view of the mysterious barista, who glanced back over to her with a small smirk on his face. Startled, she turned her attention back to the man sitting on the other side of the table from her.

They discussed work and college, much like they did every other weekend.  Though this day was a bit different, as usually it was discussed over brunch, or lunch. And Mikasa was quite all right with the quick visit for the day, as her attention kept moving back to the barista.

 _Does he keep looking at me?_ She thought, feeling her face flush red once more. _Do I have something on my face?_

“Mikasa, if you would dear, can you please call Nanaba? She’s driving me crazy to the point where I will actually throw myself off a cliff.  She wants to know your plans for your transfer and if you’re still planning on moving in.”

_Dad, I can’t think about school right now when I am being stared down!_

“I will phone her when I get home.” Mikasa stated absentmindedly, continuously glancing at the barista.  She was surprised he was still keeping up with the orders with how he was looking over at her.

“Thank you.  And then Hanji called me last night to tell me –“

Mikasa squinted slightly as her eyes moved back to the barista, causing her to completely block out the story. Hanji had probably gone and blown something up in Erwin’s basement again – and while they were always interesting stories, they were all similar and she had far more interesting things to deal with.

The barista set another drink up onto the bar and once the customer was out of the way, he waved at Mikasa. Nearly choking she set down her drink and turned back to her dad.

“… and then Erwin was so fucking mad because they got paint all over the bathroom and there was smoke filtering through the…”

Mikasa rolled her eyes at the story and turned back to the barista, who once again waved.

_Is he waving me over?  He’s totally waving me over. Holy shit, be cool. Be cool._

Turning back to her dad and clearing her throat, she pushed her seat back.

“Hold that thought, I need to use the washroom real quick.”  She lied before standing up.  Her dad looked up at her, perplexed.

“Okay, I was just getting to the good part.”

“I know, I’ll be back.”

Stepping away from the table, Mikasa moved herself over to the bar where the boy was waiting for her.

“Hey.”  She said shyly, mouth hiding behind the scarf.

“I know this is a really weird question, and completely out of the blue…” the boy trailed off.  Her eyes moved down to his nametag:  Eren.

“What’s up?”  she asked, trying to keep her voice low despite her excitement. _He’s going to ask for my number, right?_

“That guy you’re with, what’s his name?”

Mikasa frowned at the question and turned to look at the back of the man’s head.  “Uh, Levi. Why?”

She saw the boy’s cheeks flare up and could sense his nerves as he bit his bottom lip.

“Is he single?”

Mikasa’s eyes widened at the question and she couldn’t help but cover her mouth, attempting to hold back a laugh. The whole predicament was ridiculous.

“Are you okay?” the boy asked, turning back behind him to see if he was making any customers wait.  “Is there something wrong?”

“I’m assuming you’re around my age, in which case he is _literally_ old enough to be your dad, because he’s my dad.  Yes, he’s single but he—“

“I thought you were going to the washroom?” A voice popped up beside the two, and slowly both Mikasa and Eren turned towards Levi, who was watching them both curiously.  Mikasa noted that he had brought back his coffee mug.

“I, uh, I was.  But then I was stopped because this, er, Eren is it?” she said, pointing to his nametag.  He nodded. “Eren just had a question for me.”

“Oh?  I’m assuming for your number?  The way you were staring over—“

“Dad!”

“—here, I kind of figured you’d be leaving with _someone’s_ number.”

“Oh my god, this isn’t happening.” Mikasa cried, covering her face with her scarf.  “He wanted to know if you were single.”

“Hey, now…”  Eren’s back straightened at that, and he held his hands in front of his chest as if to block any verbal attacks.

“Oh, is that so?”  Levi drawled before leaning on the bar.  Mikasa let the scarf drop in time to see the man wink at the barista.  Turning to Eren, she was sure his eyes would bug out of his face any second.  “When are you off?”

“Are you serious?”  Mikasa said, covering her face with her scarf again. “This is so embarrassing.”

“I, uh, five.  Is she going to be okay though?”  Eren said slowly, pointing at Mikasa.

“She’ll be fine.”  Levi said with a shrug.  “So, Eren, do you like Italian?”

Unable to take it anymore, Mikasa removed the scarf from her face and made her way back to the table to pull out her phone, opening a new message to her best friend.

**< < Annie oh my god my dad has hit a new level of embarrassing**

**> > what happened**

**< < So we met for coffee at starbucks and this boy was behind the counter making drinks and he is super cute and we kept looking at each other and he called me over and I said hi and I was certain he was going to ask for my number but**

**> > but?**

**< < he asked if my dad was single and now I’m pretty sure they’re hanging out tonight. He’s like our age…**

**> > sounds like he needed a sugar daddy**

**< < OH MY GOD**

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
